1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed blanket for bed and more particularly pertains to preventing a first person in a bed from disturbing another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bed blankets is known in the prior art. More specifically, bed blankets heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of aiding one to sleep are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,573; U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,969; U.S. Pat. Des. 267,696; U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,499; U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,526.
In this respect, the bed blanket for bed according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a first person in a bed from disturbing another.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved bed blanket for bed which can be used for preventing a first person in a bed from disturbing another. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.